User blog:IceTiger184/The Ramblings of a Madwoman
I stand outside 6:30 PM Dressed in black boots Making me an inch taller Slightly oversized, stuff, black jeans A giraffe shirt, the bottom seams ripped out A navy hoodie, hands in my pockets Thumb nail fitted over my lemon hand sanitizer clip A blue watch, tight and pressing into my wrist, two minutes behind A black choker wraps around my throat, scallops facing down A gold chain, supposed to be hidden in the back, dangles in front Almost touching the zipper The air is dry and cold Goosebumps form as the hair on my skin stands up Cold weather, a Texas miracle My back to the brick wall of my school My front to a field, 10-15 middleschool band kids running around in it I stand under a security camera, smiling up at it Hoping that whoever is watching knows that I know they’re watching And I hope they have a nice night A cold, steady wind blows Blowing from the Northwest Tossing loose strands of my brown hair into my face I stare up, my chocolate eyes fixed on the sky above Faint stars glimmer Bright stars, bluish in color, shine One or two gold stars shimmer The screaming voices of the students fade out All I can hear are my own thoughts As I stare at the dark indigo abyss above, twinkling with stars As I stare, the stars begin to move Red flashes, signaling it is aircraft Not stars My body is numb from cold But the night, she calls me They say that stars are nonliving They say that Doctor Who isn’t real, stars can’t possibly be alive But what if they are? What if they have thoughts? What if they communicate telepathically? What if their planets orbiting them are their pets? What if the rock and dust around them, about to form other stars, are their children? What if when a star fades out, a funeral is held for them? What if stars cry? What if comets are their tears? What if shooting stars are stars in a rush to get to work? What if our human machines, sent to investigate, scare them? What if they are watching us? What if we’re like a drama TV show to them? What if constellations are cheerleader stars? What if Supernovas and Black Holes are the reincarnations of stars? What if stars cry for their faded friends, who had turned to ravenous, monstrous Black Holes? What if the dimmer stars are introverts? What if the brighter stars are extroverts? What if stars actually do have lives of their own? What if we could be friends with stars? I stand under that security camera on the corner Against the wall In my Special Star Spot I stare, unblinking, into the twinkling mass of stars Freezing winds blow into my eyes Lights glare into my eyes A stinging sensation overtakes my eyes Tears form in my eyes My eyes desperately want to close To blink But I don’t I don’t dare to close my eyes I don’t dare to forget the stars I love the night, her soft, soothing voice calling my name ”Bengal... Bengal... Bengal...” The clouds, murmuring in confusion as to why they get no attention The stars, whispering their greetings and hellos and welcomes The stars, the night They’re really quite nice The night mutters silent lullabies to her children, the kind stars Their cousins, the jealous clouds, float on by, covering up the stars for attention The night has accepted me as one of her children She speaks to me, whispering secrets and a mother’s loving words The stars welcome me with giggles and hugs of starlight My eyes hurt so much My vision blurs But I wouldn’t miss it for my life Category:Blog posts